zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Golem Soldiers
The are the grunts and footsoldiers of the Bandora Gang, sculpted by Pleprechuan from clay and animated through being baked in the oven. Biography Zyuranger The Golem Soldiers were the chosen footsoldiers of Bandora, an evil witch who sought the extinction of the dinosaurs millions of years ago and warred with the five tribes that worshiped them. These creatures were sculpted out of clay by Bandora's loyal follower Pleprechaun using his Nendora Machine. Following her defeat and exile, Bandora continued using the Golems as her foot soldiers after she was accidentally freed in the year 1992. Golems come in two types, the standard grey-colored golem soldiers and the darker colored Captain Golems which are marked by their armored, rocky skin. These soldiers frequently clashed with the Zyurangers, the five champions of the five tribes. Although these creatures had greater numbers and had the ability to duplicate they quickly became no match to the Zyurangers. This situation changed when Bandora discovered an underground supply of Dokitta clay. This allowed Pleprechaun to create the more powerful Dokiita Golems. These new warriors were nearly indestructible. To deal with this new threat, Geki and Burai were sent on a quest to obtain the Thunder Slingers, powerful weapons that could destroy the Dokitta Golems. Despite this setback, Bandora continued using the Golems as her army until she and her followers were defeated by the Zyurangers and banished from Earth. Super Sentai World The Golem Soldiers were one of five groups of revived Foot Soldiers along with the Batzler Soldiers, Grinam Soldiers, Cotpotros and Dorodoros, which were summoned by Zaigan in Emperor Daidas' invasion of Earth. The evil army was wiped out by a gathering of the five Super Sentai: Zyuranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Dairanger, and Kakuranger. Combined Combatant Several Golem Soldiers were part of an army of past enemy grunts that were fought by the Gokaigers in Los Dark's ghost dimension which housed the 1500 spirits of the villains defeated by the Super Sentai. After losing some of their number in an initial skirmish, the remaining members from each grunt group merged to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who got to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Ranger Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Through his hatred of dinosaurs and Super Sentai, Space War God Borudosu amassed a horde of Golem Soldiers which were led by Neo-Grifforzer. Together with Neo-Geildon's Barmia Soldiers, Vaglass' Buglars, and the Deboth Army's Zorima, they formed one massive foot soldier army which was ultimately wiped out by the combined Kyoryu Super Sentai. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: The Golems can teleport onto the scene upon command. The ultimate range of this ability is unknown but they can at least travel from Bandora's Palace on the moon to Earth. * Size-Changing: Golems can shrink themselves down to the size of dolls in order to confuse their foes. * Duplocation: When struck with sufficient force, Golems break into pieces. However, instead of simply regenerating, the destroyed Golems also duplicate into two separate entities. * Weapons: In addition, Golems can shape their hands into crude weapons. The creatures most commonly shape their hands into swords or clubs. Weaknesses * Dokiita Golems, in particular, are far more resistant to harm than the original breed. These versions of the Golem could only be destroyed by the powerful Thunder Cannon weapons. Notes *The Golem costumes would later be used in episode 37 of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon with hooded robes added onto them where they were the foot soldiers of Queen Metalia. *The Golems were inspired by the Golem of Jewish Mythology, a humanoid statue made of clay that could be brought to life by a Rabbi. See Also *Z Putty Patrollers, an American-exclusive version of the Putties *Dokiita Golems, the upgraded variant of the Golems Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Bandora Gang Category:Golem Themed Villains Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Pink